


Christmas Eve

by neru



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neru/pseuds/neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokona has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been three firsts in one (first fic finished in more than 15 years, first fic written in English and first fic for Xxxholic fandom), so it probably has a lot of mistakes and some OOCness.

\- What the hell are you doing here?

It was Christmas eve and Watanuki was tired and cranky, having had to deal with Mokona’s latest idea for “making Watanuki-kun less boring”, that involved lots of gaudy tinsel and baubles hanging on every hangable place of the shop (even in the trees in the garden), singing modified carols along Maru and Moro and asking for a lot of foreign dishes and sweets to be made so the right “spirit of Christmas” was achieved. It was just the wrongest time for him to have to cater to the culinary whims of that big oaf, so of course he was in his foyer, with what looked like two bottles of champagne in a bag and a patisserie box.

\- I received your mail - was the only response Domeki gave, showing him the little white box in his hand.

Watanuki sighed. Of course Mokona had gotten hold of his smartphone again to get something he wanted. He frowned. The strange thing was the the black bun wasn’t there trying to get his little paws on the sweets and alcohol, even when he could hear him singing off-key inside.

\- It was Mokona. And surely you have something better to do tonight than to do errands. Have you not even managed to get a girlfriend?

That only got a shrug in response, so he decided that the best he could do was have Domeki for dinner, seeing that he was already there.

\- Come in, we’ll get those to the kitchen and then you can help me finish getting dinner ready. 

He turned and went inside, trusting that Domeki would follow him, but just in the middle of the hallway he was stopped by a chair. He looked around, searching for Mokona or the girls to ask them what that was doing there and to put it away, but the only thing he found was the other man by his side, looking at the chair like it was something interesting. He was about to take it himself so they could pass when the black bun appeared in the other side of the hallway, with Maru and Moro jumping after her.

\- You have to kiss! - cried Mokona, followed by a chorus of “kiss, kiss” by the other two. 

He was getting ready to scold them when he saw Domeki looking at the ceiling, and followed his gaze to see a bundle of mistletoe hanging just over his head. He reached to take it down but Doumeki caught his hand.

\- What would happen if we don’t kiss? - he asked Watanuki, but it was Mokona who answered

\- You’ll have one year of bad luck! 

Domeki frowned, and before Watanuki could stop sputtering he put the box on top of the chair and held him still with a hand on his chin. He waited, and when the other finally closed his mouth to look confused at him, he kissed him carefully on the lips. 

Of course, that brought cheers from Mokona and the girls and a shove from Watanuki. His heart was beating like crazy and he could feel himself blushing to the ears, so he decided to make an strategic retreat instead of shouting like he wanted. He took the box Doumeki had put down, shoved the chair apart and went to the kitchen without looking up from the floor, leaving Mokona congratulating Domeki for a job well done. 

And if he was feeling little butterflies inside his chest, it was only because he was so mad.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what is supossed to happen if you are under the mistletoe and don't kiss, and Mokona doesn't either.


End file.
